1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projection video display that has a three-dimensional (3D) video display function and employs a pixel shift technique to project high-density video.
2. Description of Related Art
Some conventionally known projection video displays have a wobbling element in order to achieve high-resolution, high-quality video. A wobbling element is an element that controls an optical path of video image generated by a video generator such as a liquid crystal display element, thus changing a location at which the video image is displayed on the projection surface.
With the above wobbling element, the projection video display can provide high-resolution video even when receiving a video input signal whose resolution is higher than that of the video generator (e.g., refer to Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-047414).